Reading the Mother Daughter Book Club! (Kscope version)
by KageyamasWife
Summary: The gang gathers up to read MDBC! (A slow story!)
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! ;3 Sorry if I don't update much. I will be making another story, and this one will be one that I do when I do not do the other one.- so much do, not enough do? lol So basically, my author's note:**

**I read a lot of "Reading the Mother Daughter Book Club" fictions. But I wanted to write one of my own! So here it is. Heather Vogel Frederick owns the MDBC. So, here are a few pages of Book 1, Chapter 1!**

**Jess's P.O.V**

When all of our mothers are gathered around in a room, and so are our siblings, and our dads, and pretty much anyone we know, it's not a good sign. I look around. We're sitting in the Wongs' huge house, with Cass, Tristan, Megan, Simon and the twins on the carpet, Darcy and I on one couch, Stewart and Emma on one couch, and Theo and Becca on the other. Our parents and relatives are sitting in chairs.

Once we're gathered, Mrs. Hawthorne announces, "Well. We found these books called the MDBC, and they are… well, they're about your lives."

I am personally horrified to hear this, and so are Becca, Cass, Megan, and Em. _All our thoughts exposed! _I think.

"We are going to be reading a few pages of Book one. This book is about sixth grade!" Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid announces happily.

Becca and Megan suddenly look very nauseous and Emma looks with a straight face at the wall. Cassidy looks scornful and I give a slight scowl to my mom for letting the other moms read these.

"But, don't you worry. We will be picking other girls' Points of View and books, too!" Mrs. Wong says reassuringly with a worried look on her face.

Only Emma relaxes. Of course, Cassidy still looks at her mom with a murderous look, Megan doesn't want her feelings sent out, and Becca looks guilty. I still feel tense, and Darcy puts a calm hand on my shoulder, reassuring me more than Mrs. Wong's attempt. I smile.

"Okay, Emma, this chapter is about you," Mrs. Hawthorne announces, clutching the book.

Emma looks horrified and mutters, "Great. Damn."

"Well I'm going to start reading," says Mrs. Delaney, grabbing the book from Pheobe Hawthorne, who makes an unkind face in protest.

"**Nice skirt, Emma," calls Becca Chadwick, giving me the once-over as I head down the aisle of the school bus looking for a seat. This is not a compliment and I know it and she knows it. **

I look at Becca, who looks at Emma and says, "I'm so sor-!" before getting interrupted by Emma who says, "It's okay Becca. I'm way over it! That was way back in 6th grade!" Becca looked at Emma with a grateful look, and I pat Darcy who looks about ready to fall asleep.

**Blushing, I slide into the first empty spot I fund. My brother Darcy-**

Darcy regains full conciousness at the mention of his name.

**-passes me, heading for the last few rows, which, by tradition are reserved for eighth graders. Behind me, I hear Becca whisper something to Ashley Sanborn. I hunch down and smooth a crease in my skirt, my stomach clenching in all-too-familiar anxiety. It's starting already. I'd hoped maybe sixth grade would be different.**

Megan, Emma, Becca and I shake our heads, our moms giving each other worried looks, and Cassidy and her mom catching each others' eyes.

"Yeah... that year wasn't the best!" I exclaim, giggling, as the rest of the daughters in the book club laugh too.

"**Must have been a big back-to-school sale at the thrift store," says Ashley, her lame attempt ar sarcasm producing a burst of laughter from Becca.**

"Yeah… Ashley wasn't the sharpest knife in the box," Becca exclaims, earning a look from Mrs. Chadwick. Becca holds her hands up in the air, surrendering to her mother.

Mrs. Delaney continues to read.

**As the bus doors whoosh shut and we lurch forward down Lowell Road, I force myself to ignore them both and look out the window insread. The familiar scenery is soothing, and I feel myself relax a little as we cross the quiet waters of the Concord River and pass stately old colonial houses and meadows hemmed by time-worn stone walls.**

Nick Hawthorne is writing notes in a notepad, while marveling at his daughter's poetic thoughts.  
"Jeez, Emma, your thoughts are more complex than your brother's brain," I joke, earning a laugh from everyone except Darcy, who has a confused look on his face. Stewart and Simon tell him that this means he is stupid, and Theo pats Becca's hand out of the blue. Tristan rolls his eyes at Darcy's idiocy.

"Anyways,"coughs Mrs. Delaney.

**In a few weeks the leaves on all the trees will start to turn, quilting the woods with New England's famous blaze of yellow and scarlet and orange. Here and there amongst the thickets I spot fat clusters of wild Concord grapes. They'll be ripe soon, and just thinking about the way the thick purple skins burst when I bite down, releasing the sour juiciness inside, makes my mouth start to water.**

By now, Mrs. Wong has left the room and brought in a bunch of Concord grapes. Megan and Emma reach for some, while Mrs. Chadwick gets some for Becca. Cassidy politely declines, and I grab for some of the grapes.

"Well, I suppose we could stop here for a break, or do you want to keep going?" Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid asks.

Stewart politely says, "I think we should keep going, Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid."

Smiling, Clementine replied, "Clementine is all right if it's all right with you."

"Well. It is decided. We are going to keep reading," says Mrs. Delaney, passing the book over to Mrs. Hawthorne, who seems delighted to have her baby back in her hand, and then continues reading.

**As we turn onto Barnes Hill Road and begin our slow circle back toward town, I pull a notebook from my backpack and open to a fresh page."Ode to September," I write across the top. I chew the eraser on my pencil, pondering my opening line. But instead of writing verse, I find myself stewing about how much I hate the first day of school.**

"Don't we all," I mutter.

"No, not really," Darcy whispers to me.

**I never used to. When I was little, I could hardly wait for it to start. I'd get all excited about my new lunchbox and pencils and stuff, and I'd wear my new shoes around for weeks to break them in.**

"I remember when you ran around the house in those!" Darcy announces, talking about her little sneakers from kindergarten.

"Yes, you did too Darcy. You were the cutest little kids!" Mrs. Hawthorne announces.

Emma and Darcy look pissed at their mom, and Emma says, "Mo-om!"

Mrs. Hawthorne just laughs.

**Then a couple of years ago, in fourth grade, everything changed. Suddenly it was all about who's popular and who's not and if you're wearing the right thing. Which I never am. Ever.**

"Aww, that's not true Em!" says Becca.

"Back then it really was!" Emma says, going over to hug Becca.

**The bus wheezes to a stop in front of the Bullet Hole House. It's called the Bullet Hole House even though the Anderson family owns it because two hundred and fifty years ago during the Revolutionary War, a retreating redcoat-that's what they use to call British soldiers-fired at it. Well, at El-**

"Mom, can you skip the history lesson?" Darcy says scornfully.

Mrs. Hawthorne blushes. Emma gives Darcy a look.

I laugh and poke Darcy.

"I'll just skip a bit then," Mrs. Hawthorne says.

**The front door opens and someone runs out, but it isn't a redcoat, it's only Kyle Anderson. He swats me on the head as he passes my seat. It's more of a big brother swat than a mean swat though. I've known Kyle since I was in diapers. "Hey, Emma," he says. "Hey, Kyle." Behind me, Becca and Ashley chorus their hellos too, but Kyle ignores them and takes a seat beside my brother. Kyle and Darcy are best friends.**

"Ahah, yeah. What ever happened to Kyle?" Cassidy asks.

"Dunno, he's still my friend.. Why? _What?"_ Darcy asks.

Cassidy rolls her eyes at Darcy.

**The bus lumbers on, round white-steepled Monument Square and on past Sleepy Hollow Cemetery-**

"Pheobe, just skip to somewhere exciting," says an impatient Mrs. Delaney.

Mrs. Hawthorne hands the book over to Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid.

"Why thanks! I'll just.. erm skip some pages," Clementine says.

**The butterflies in my stomach feel more like a herd of buffalo, and I'm worried I might throw up like I did the first day of kindergarten. My mother loves to tell the story of how when she dropped me off in the classroom that day, my teacher leaned down to say hello, and I was so nervous I threw up all over her shoes. "Emma really made a splash," is my mother's punchline. It always gets a laugh.**

The entire room, including me, except for Emma starts laughing. Emma gives the book a mean look.

**I don't feel like laughing now, though. I close my eyesw and breathe deeply, trying to calm the stampeding buffalo. I can only imagine the impression I'll make on my first day of middle school if I walk into the classroom and barf.**

"Well. It's dinnertime, we'll resume after then!" the parents say.

~~~  
**I hope you enjoyed! R/R! the story is in bold. Xx Kaleidoscopical/I'm Queenly (what ever shows up)**


	2. AN! Fairy Tail!

A/N!  
So I did have something scheduled for upload today, but I deleted the file. ;-;  
I'll be uploading a Fairy Tail story soon!  
Thanks for putting up with me ~Kscope


	3. Stupid Me

I feel pretty stupid right now, peoples.

I had at least 2 chapters ready for spam upload!  
And I deleted it.

Emptied my trash bin too.

And I don't feel like getting it back so I'll write later.

Writer's block gah


End file.
